


Red Lips and Green Rage

by boaterV



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, hulk love darcy, the hulk is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boaterV/pseuds/boaterV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy can sooth the savage beast is Bruce isn't stupid enough to push her away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

When she looked back at her life she supposed there were a few key moments that led her here. Number one would have to be her indecision. Four majors in almost as many years had left her with few options when it came to "easy" credits.

She had burned through basket weaving and pop culture 101 by the end of her first year. By the end of her second she had used up wine tasting and feminism, the later being surprisingly harder than she had anticipated. Seriously. A woman making her way, on her own, at college, should get at least a B just by virtue of who she was.

Sadly professor lady suits didn't see it that way. She thought there was a need to do "research" and write a 10 page paper. Darcy wasn't keen on that and a "discussion" had ensued that earned her an incomplete. Her one blemish.

Okay maybe not her only blemish but certainly the worst.

Not that is mattered anymore.

One foolish last minute sign up sheet for a few credits that would finally allow her to finish had turned her world upside down.

She can remember writing her name on the otherwise blank sheet of paper. Not that she could blame the other students. New Mexico might claim to be the Land of Enchantment but sadly the nightlife was geared more towards bingo ladies and not so much towards college coeds.

But, there was Jane. Who had somehow turned into her best friend. They were such a crazy odd couple that she sometimes though they should have their own sitcom. There were times when it felt like Jane was speaking another language but most of the time they spoke the same language of broken homes and unfulfilled potential.

Even now, with both of them working with freaking superheroes and saving the whole dam world they still had moments of self doubt. Luckily their friendship helped them through. Darcy was always there with some caffeine and sugar when Jane felt she would never solve her latest mystery and Jane was ready with the tequila when Darcy felt like a square peg in a round world.

"Jane!" She called out her friends name as she burst through the door of her lab. "Jane!"

"I'm in the office." Darcy followed her friend's voice towards the tiny back room to find Jane with no less than three pencils in her hair sitting on the floor surrounded by more piles of paper than Darcy cared to count. "Do you have a pencil?"

Darcy smiled and leaned down pulling one from Jane's messy hair and offering it to her.

"I'm kind of freaking out." Jane stopped looking around at the papers and stilled herself before gazing up at her friend.

"Okay, I'm all ears." Now that Darcy was here she wasn't sure where to start. In her head were a jumble of moments that she thought might mean something, or it could be just that she was spending too much time in confined spaces with chemicals she couldn't name. Stupid nerdy scientists. Apparently she had a weakness for them.

"Darcy?" Jane watched at the far away stare vanished from her friend's face. "How about we just start with the reason you are freaking out?"

"Bruce." Darcy said his name like a whisper.

Jane smiled knowingly. For weeks she had watched her friend become closer and closer to the reclusive genius. Going from kind lab assistant to his friend and confidant. Some might call it insane. That perhaps Darcy lacked the intelligence for self preservation, but Jane knew it was something much more wonderful. Despite her lack of role models Darcy had turned out to be a caring person with a heart the size of Manhattan.

She had a soft spot for lost causes and an even bigger blind spot when it came to bad boys.

Not that Bruce was bad. Certainly a case for the opposite could be made. But the anger that he kept inside him made him dangerous and not just because he could turn into a giant rage monster with a penchant for smashing but because being that angry didn't leave room for many other emotions.

That was why Jane's smile faltered. She wanted Darcy to be happy. Certainly life with the Avengers wasn't easy but if you tossed on top of that some major control issues and the idea of Bruce and Darcy made Jane worry.

"He told me he doesn't want me to be his lab assistant anymore. He told me Smith hired him a new guy. Someone 'better suited' for the job." Darcy's voice was getting louder now. Her anger clear. "What the hell does that mean? I run that lab with more awesomeness than should be legal."

"Hell yeah you do." Jane agreed with her in a show of solidarity. She even offered a first pump.

"Doesn't need me? Good luck teaching new guy to read your chicken scratch. It's like an advanced form of glyphs and symbols. I could write a whole doctorate thesis on it."

"The man has messy handwriting!" Again Jane enthusiastically agreed with her friend but this time Darcy looked at her sideways.

"Well it's messy but it's only because he had so much on his mind." Jane should have know it was only a matter of time before Darcy's anger faded. She had been fiercely protective of Bruce when it came to the group's teasing. Just last week she had threatened a very impossible anatomical act after Tony had replaced Bruce's favorite tea with seaweed flakes.

"He's just so dam frustrating." Darcy couldn't help but remember all the times she had caught him watching her. How he sometimes seemed to stand too close when they were working on something. How he made a point of always holding the elevator for her. Pulling out her chair.

So many little things that had started to convince her that maybe he felt something more than coworker friendliness towards her. Something she was pretty sure was causing those stupid butterflies every time their hands brushed each other or the smile that never seemed to leave her face when they were together.

"I thought you were going to talk to him?"

"Yeah well when I tried to bring up the subject he shut me down and now suddenly he doesn't want to work together. Maybe I was wrong. Just completely wrong and he got rid of me because he didn't want to have to crush my foolish feelings?"

"I don't…" Jane tried to offer her opinion.

"Or maybe he's just a big scaredy cat?" Darcy bolted out of her seat. The confusion suddenly melting away. She offered Jane a conspiratorial smile before rushing out the door.

"Glad I could help." Jane spoke the words to herself and tried not to worry too much about Darcy and the 'mad' scientist. Darcy would always do what Darcy wanted. It was one of the things Jane loved about her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111  
Bruce was staring through a microscope when he caught her scent. Barging through the door she was all fury and red lips. He blue eyes flashed as he looked at her.

It was the same every time. The fine edge of rage would blur with lust.

He wanted her. Every second of every day he wanted her. Since the moment she had walked in and looked at him before calling him Dr. Mean Green with a smile so wicked he couldn't help but return it.

Rage was his friend. His coping mechanism. The only reason he could keep the other guy in the cage.

She threatened that. With her every movement, her every touch, her every look. The sight of her made his pulse race.

There was no explanation for it. She was the opposite of everything Bruce had ever wanted. The opposite of Betty. Sweet, quite, soft spoken, serene Betty.

Darcy was brash and abrasive. She was in your face and her laugh was shrill. Everything about her was designed to make a man take notice.

And he noticed. He noticed from the moment she walked in and hadn't been able to think about much else. His experiments where at a stand still. He couldn't seem to solve a freaking sodoku puzzle without thinking about her lips.

Worse still was how he found himself drawn to her. Doing things he knew were wrong. As if he wasn't the poster child for rage issues he was also older than her by a large enough amount to put him into creepy territory.

There were a thousand reasons this was an epically bad idea and yet he found himself pulled towards her. Like her gravity was stronger than his own. Like she was a black hole and there was nothing he could do to escape.

That was why he had asked Agent Smith to replace her. He couldn't be around her anymore. He needed to get back to his work.

Back to the razors edge of rage that kept him able to be a part of the team. Kept him able to move forward in his experiments.

He didn't have time for some hurricane of a woman to come in here and throw him off the tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

That was why he had asked Agent Smith to replace her. He couldn't be around her anymore. He needed to get back to his work.

Back to the razors edge of rage that kept him able to be a part of the team. Kept him able to move forward in his experiments.

He didn't have time for some hurricane of a woman to come in here and throw him off the tracks.

"You can't fire me." Bruce looked up from the stack of papers he had been searching through. "You can't fire me because I quit."

"I wasn't firing you. I just think we aren't a good fit." He tried to focus on the work. He couldn't get pulled in by her again.

"You're just a coward."

He turned at the word. The anger bubbling up towards the surface. He got out of the seat and stormed to her, grabbing her arms as her mouth opened in a shocked gasp.

"Are you scared? You should be." His voice was dark and held a hint of gravel. He was close to the edge. "We aren't talking about a broken heart or a bad date. I'm a monster. This isn't some metaphor. I am really and truly a monster." his words trailed off at the end. Pain flashing in his eyes.

"Crap! You choose to see yourself that way because it makes it easier." She watched as Bruce let his skin tint green and she knew he was trying to scare her. She refused to back down. She leaned forward while his hands tightened on her arms. She was going to be bruised but it didn't stop her.

He roared. A low dangerous sound that would make most men run in the other direction but Darcy just smiled. This wasn't Bruce loosing control. This was purely a scare tactic and Darcy was past the point of fear. She could only feel her need for him. The tickle of butterflies in her stomach had all taken flight and turned into a storm.

She could smell him, feel him, God she wanted to taste him. She licked her lips in anticipation and waited.

"Dammit Darcy!" The words were barely human and sent a chill down Darcy's spine. She knew it should have been a warning but that wasn't how her body reacted. She leaned further. Pushing up on her toes until her lips brushed his.

At the contact Bruce's resolve snapped. The line between rage a lust blurring as his mouth opened and her tongue slipped in. The taste of coffee and cinnamon blending together in a way that he knew he would always crave.

He released her arms and wrapped them around her. Crushing her to his chest as her arms went around his neck. One hand tangling in his hair pulling it to point of pain.

He growled again. Against her lips. The other guy dangerously close to the surface and tried to pull back only for her to jump up and wrap her legs around him. His hand instinctively going to her bottom. Pulling her closer.

He felt the ripple of anger that was his constant companion shift. A weird, comforting warmth instead of the white hot heat of the rage. He could feel the other guy under the surface but he wasn't fighting to break free. He was content.

The Hulk. The rage monster that had ruled his world was silent. There was no roaring in his ears.

He couldn't think about it though because Darcy was moaning. Blunt nails digging into his shoulders. He pulled back to breath and her red lipstick was smeared across her mouth and he thought it was without a doubt the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

The blood was rushing through his body. His heart beating so loudly it was like a drum in his ears. He took a deep breathe trying to calm himself and his was brain was flooded with her scent.

"Bruce?" his voice was a whisper on her lips and he loved the way it sounded. He wondered if she would whisper his name when he buried himself inside her. Or would she scream? Would she scream and claw and fight for control?

He spun them around. Slamming her back into the wall hard enough to make her gasp again. He released his hold on her and let her slip down only to grab the slit on her skirt and tear it. A leer titled his lips. Gone was the nervous scientist, the shy genius.

There was only Bruce. Pure, raw man.

Darcy's heart sped up even further. She felt a rush of heat pool low in her core. The tug of desire. She removed her hand from his neck and grabbed the front of his shirt. She pulled at the buttons, smiling as they were torn from the fabric, bouncing all over the floor.

She ran her nails across his newly exposed skin loving the way his fingers tightened on her hips.

He knew he should be stopping her but his brain couldn't function beyond his need to have her naked skin against his. He grabbed her blouse. Tearing it away. Unhooking her bra and exposing her breast to his greedy gaze. She pressed her body up against him. His lips on her neck. Trailing hard kisses down her neck. Kisses that would leave marks and she loved the idea that he was marking her.

There would be no taking this back. No pretending it didn't happen.

"Please just take me." Bruce snarled. Shedding the rest of his clothes as he pulled her to the floor. Reaching a hand between he legs and tearing her panties off. He sunk a finger deep inside her wet core smiling at the puddle of moisture he found there.

There was no preamble. No wooing or gentle preparations.

He sunk into her. His hips pressing into the floor as her legs wrapped around him. Pulling him down onto her. She screamed his name and he smiled. He liked her better loud. She should never whisper.

"Harder." He changed his mind. It was fine if she whispered. It was fantastic. It was amazing. Everything about her was perfection.

He pressed her into the carpet.

There was a tiny voice in his head that told him to be gentle but it was drowned out by her cries of pleasure. By her nails digging into his back. By the taste of her salty skin on his tongue.

He pushed deeper. Harder and harder, In and out and she moaned louder as her breath hitched. Her eyes closed tightly and she threw her head back. He watched as she fell apart. Her muscles contracting around him and he howled. Load and ear splitting and followed her off the cliff.

He wasn't sure if he hovered over her for a minute or an hour. Watching her. As the muscled twitched in his arms he fell to the side. Pulling a nearly boneless Darcy with him. He reached behind himself and pulled his lab coat down from the chair and over them as she snuggled closer into his side.

"I locked the doors Dr Banner" Bruce twitched at the gentle tone of the AI.

"Thank you Jarvis." He mumbled the words.

"You're awesome Jarvis." Darcy's words were slurred.

"Thank you Miss Lewis."

"You're not so bad either Dr Banner." Bruce laughed darkly his hand rubbed slow circles in the small of her back. "I still quit." She smiled at him. "Coulson is crazy about fraternization. Okay not really but I'll never be able to be in this lab again without wanting to rip your clothes off and that is going to make filing sciencey stuff really hard."

"This is a ….."

She cut him off. Knowing exactly where that thought was going. "Don't make me call you a coward again. I'm not quite ready for your response just yet. Give me a few minutes though and we can try this again." She yawned widely. "Okay maybe more than a few minutes but I will totally call you out again. And again. And again."

"Okay."

"Okay?" She offered him a hopeful smile.

"Yeah okay."

"No more running?"

"There is one condition." He kissed her hair. Pulling her closer. "Never risk yourself. Never. The other guy won't care about this. Won't care about how I feel."

A tiny giggle escaped her lip. "You are positively adorable. Seriously too cute for words."

"I need your word." She smiled at his serious expression.

"You really don't know?" She pushed back slightly to be able to look at him. "The big guy loves me. Seriously how did Tony not tell you?" She shook her head in disbelief. "He brought me flowers. After your last mission he came back here with flowers for me. Something about red being pretty. It was hard to understand him with the stutter." She laughed at his shocked look. "Yeah shy like a school boy. Lets face it, I'm awesome. I turn rage monsters into big puppies and shy geniuses into insatiable monsters of lust."

"Not possible."

"Pure awesomeness. Never doubt it again."

"I never did." he kissed her gently on the lips and pulled her closer. He should be asking more questions about the other guy. He barely tolerated the team. He would have never thought he might care for someone but then again Darcy wasn't just someone. If he thought about he might wonder if he was falling in love with her. He might wonder how he ever thought he was going to function without her.

Luckily he didn't have to figure that out now.

The End


End file.
